Butterflies
by kate882
Summary: Aomine thinks he is allergic to Kuroko because his tummy feels funny every time he's around him. Then Momoi tells him that the feeling is called butterflies, and he gets very concerned about these butterflies in his stomach. Thank you to Luckypen and Exuberant-Imperfection for help with ideas!


"Satsuki . . . I think I'm allergic to Tetsu." Aomine told his best friend sadly.

Kuroko looked up from the blocks he was building a tower with, gave the two a small confused frown, and then returned to what he was building. He did scoot a bit further away from Aomine to try and make him feel better though. After all, people with allergies felt bad when they were around things they were allergic to.

"Dai-chan, you can't be allergic to a person." Momoi told him. "Why do you think you're allergic to Tetsu-kun?"

"Well, every time I'm around him my tummy feels funny, and my face feels hot." Aomine explained.

"That's called blushing, and the feeling in your tummy is called butterflies." Momoi said between giggles.

Aomine looked horrified by what she said. "What?!" He exclaimed, causing Kuroko to drop the block he was holding and knock the tower he'd been working on over.

"Aomine-kun, please don't yell." Kuroko said, looking at his blocks sadly as he started to rebuild his fallen tower.

"The butterflies got worse when he looked sad!" Aomine whispered to Momoi. Then a look of concern took over his face. "Satsuki, are the butterflies going to be okay? I mean, what should I be eating? I need to feed them right? Satsuki, my mommy won't even let me have a fish because she doesn't think I'm responsible enough! How am I supposed to take care of butterflies?" He said in a rush, and then something else seemed to occur to him. "Satsuki! My mommy's not gonna let me keep them! I'm not even allowed to have one fish! She won't let me have more than one butterfly! How do I get rid of them?"

Momoi looked torn on how to react to this; even Kuroko was ignoring his blocks in favor of looking at the two of them now. She finally shrugged and simply punched Aomine, as hard as she could, in the stomach. "Are they gone now?" She asked with a cheery smile, her tone far too sweet for having just punched someone.

"Satsuki! I wanted them to leave, not die! You killed them! How could you?!" He exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes. He put his hands on his stomach and started to cry. "They're dead! All of the butterflies died! My best friend is going to jail because she's a butterfly murderer! I'm losing my butterflies and my best friend!" He sobbed.

Momoi seemed to think it was kind of funny while Kuroko was mostly just concerned that his friend was crying. He titled his head as he tried to figure out how to fix it. Well, if Aomine was allergic to him, that meant that he made the butterflies go into Aomine's stomach, so maybe getting closer to him would bring the butterflies back?

Kuroko walked over and hugged Aomine, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are they back yet?"

Aomine grinned at him and nodded. "I think there are even more of them." He said, whipping away the tears.

"Guys, it's time for lunch!" Takao called to the class.

"Oh! Takao-Sensei, do you know what butterflies eat?" Aomine jumped up and ran over to their teacher before asking.

"I think they eat sugar water if they aren't getting food from flowers." Takao said after a moment of thought.

Aomine nodded, and then found Murasakibara at lunch. "Can I have a candy?" He asked. He had to trade his pudding cup, but he got a candy that he dropped into his water so that he could make it into sugar water for the butterflies. He was hyper all day because of it, and Momoi regretted saying anything to him, but at least the butterflies were alive.

Until he went home and they were gone again. He decided that he'd just have to be around Kuroko all the time to take care of the butterflies. Kuroko's parents rejected this idea, seeing as they already had a son and didn't want to adopt a second one. Also, his mommy didn't think he was old enough to move out, so he couldn't go live with Kuroko. He'd explained the situation about the butterflies to her, and to calm him down, she just told him that they were probably sleeping when Kuroko wasn't there.


End file.
